


Thorny issue

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Other, Sentinel/Guide, Top Klaus Mikaelson, guide Elijah, hope是KE的孩子, sentinel KLaus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: “当尼克劳斯找到以利亚时，他恰巧越过人群与他四目相对。那双熟悉的琥珀色眸子，用陌生而茫然的目光，瞥见如捕食者般紧盯他的男人。”哨兵K向导E，含大量二次设定。承接第五季失忆剧情诡异且矫情的创伤治愈无脑傻白甜饼。粗大的双箭头，实在是太矫情惹（X）预警！有以利亚生了霍普的二设。
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806442
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

01  
当尼克劳斯找到以利亚时，他恰巧越过人群与他四目相对。那双熟悉的琥珀色眸子用陌生而茫然的目光瞥见一直盯着他的男人。诧异、茫然，唯独没有尼克劳斯想要看到的失而复得的欣喜。尼克劳斯的精神向导，一只巨大的银狼拼命得摇晃着尾巴，可怜巴巴得看着男人，似乎想要对方将自己的精神向导也放出来。  
  
“伙计，你可不是条狗。”克劳斯啧了一声。巨狼呜咽哼唧，委屈的蹲了下来不再晃尾巴。见自己的好伙计如此伤心，克劳斯心中同样是五味杂陈。毕竟他们本是一体，精神向导是主人内心的映照。他的精神向导，巨狼[芬里尔]在想念那只美丽而致命的黑色巨蛇[耶梦加得]。在为精神向导取名时，以利亚善意的为他的弟弟看起来较为年长的名字。绝大多数原因在克劳斯是家中最先觉醒的哨兵（如果不算上他们的大姐芙蕾雅）。但克劳斯还是很欣喜，他的哥哥在觉醒为向导后，为自己的精神向导取了另一个与之相配的名字——[耶梦加得]。  
  
麦克尔森家族在塔内无论何人眼中，都是不可侵犯的强者。他们敬畏麦克尔森们强大的力量与无穷的睿智。那个家族中无论是哨兵还是向导，都是一等一的存在。有人猜测，他们之所以如此强大，是因为他们便是哨兵与向导诞生的根源。  
  
在整个麦克尔森家族中克劳斯是公认的领导者，他那近乎独裁的统治手段在人们看来过于严苛。多亏了有他的哥哥以利亚从中调剂缓和，在塔中的日子并不是多么令人厌恶。毕竟克劳斯给予了他们庇护、建立起强大的组织、教导、训练、包容那些刚刚觉醒的哨兵和向导。  
  
塔需要面对的问题不仅仅是世间的种种超自然生物，在几百年中，无数反抗塔的组织先后出现，他们或是因鲁莽行事被克劳斯残忍剿灭，或是只能躲藏在暗处伺机而动。在他们唤醒了更古老的邪恶力量之后，无法掌控的黑暗迅速蔓延。最终这场空前的劫难还是由麦克尔森家族解决。克劳斯恶狠狠地处理了那些愚蠢的犯事者，可就算是这样也无法挽回麦克尔森家付出的惨痛代价。那位强大的能够以一人之力对抗数名顶级哨兵的向导，在这场战争中失踪了。  
  
而现在，阔别八年之久，克劳斯终于再次见到他朝思暮想之人。当他迫不及待地接近对方时，受到的却不是曾经兄弟间习以为常的问候。那人用既陌生又熟悉的语调像克劳斯问好，像是重复了无数次的复读机，不带任何情感，不带任何修饰。看待他仅仅像是面对日常碰面的匆匆过客。  
  
以利亚刚刚弹奏完一曲，他坐在钢琴凳上抬头，审视着坐到他面前的男人，“你不像是本地人。”  
  
“我可连话都没讲。”克劳斯嘴角上扬，“虽然你的猜测没错。”  
  
“我能分得清，你与他们的视线不同。”以利亚一边说，一边起身离开钢琴，拉开男人身边的椅子坐下，“你是来找东西的。先别着急，很多人都是来这里找东西的，但他们大多数无功而返，少数人选择继续留在这里。或许你可以先听听我的建议，别在这上面浪费时间里，早点回家，多照顾照顾孩子，忙点该忙的事情。”  
  
“哦？我想你这次没猜对。”克劳斯喝下摆在桌上的苏打水，碳酸气泡在口腔中来回翻滚，他不得不闭上眼睛沉默片刻以减轻感官上的冲击。以利亚离开他已经太久了，原本身为黑暗哨兵的克劳斯开始抵触塔内其他向导的安抚，即便是他们的妹妹瑞贝卡，也难以进入他的精神图景中。他的身体无时不刻在提醒着他，这些由本能驱使的行为，让克劳斯感到厌恶。在女儿出生后，麦克尔森家族对塔进行了大刀阔斧的改革，一改往日独裁的行为，他们将绝大多数权利各自分立出来，就此退居二线。年轻的一代的成长需要时间磨砺，这让极端的邪恶有了可乘之机。即便是以利亚的牺牲，塔依旧花费了数年的时间来清理黑暗的剩余党羽。  
  
“我是来找人的。”克劳斯的视线从未离开过以利亚，他坚定不移地直视着对方的眼睛。  
  
被盯得又些不适，以利亚别过头，“那你来错地方了。”男人的精神试探过于明显，以利亚有一瞬间想要将自己阻隔的精神屏障打开，任由男人闯入进行中和，但现在他只是个法国乡下的“普通”钢琴师。  
  
觉醒了哨兵和向导能力的人大多数都被塔收入编织，仅有少数的一些“独行客”将自己与众不同的能力隐藏，试图过着正常人的生活。并不是说以利亚不喜欢寻找归属，只不过，他对那些奇怪的团体有着本能的抗拒。再加上他醒来后记忆全数丧失，他更加不敢妄自行动。他很感激自己即便失去了记忆，脑内的庞大知识储备依然存在。看起来他只是丧失了一些关于“自己”的记忆，而并不是直接被格式化处理。他是个向导，可能还是个有点能力的向导。  
  
巨蛇是在第一个夜晚出现的。当时以利亚刚劫了辆车，他窝在车后座上打算度过这个寒冷潮湿的夜晚。肚子饿得咕咕直叫，他翻找着车厢里能不能找到些充饥的东西，然后那条蛇就突然叼着一包压缩饼干从后备箱里钻了出来。以利亚可能是世界上第一个，差点被自己的精神向导吓死的人……  
  
后来他遇到了安东瓦内特，那个女哨兵，带着她的美洲豹出现在他的视野里。“你肆无忌惮地放任自己的精神向导出来吓人，会被塔抓走的。”女人警告他，“离群的向导并不常见，尤其是你这样的陌生面孔。”  
  
“我想他们现在没有时间来抓我。”以利亚笑着调侃，“他们似乎忙着对付一些‘东西’。”他低头看向灯光下的影子，盯着身后出现了一个巨型暗影。  
  
“是‘空谷’，她的党羽依旧在活动。看来，你不是‘空谷’的人。”女人轻轻抬手，美洲豹回到她的身旁，“我是安东瓦内特。”  
  
“很高兴认识你，但我现在恐怕没办法介绍自己了。”以利亚叫回自己的精神向导，盘踞在房檐阴影中的黑色巨蛇吐着信子，绕回以利亚的脚边。  
  
“这是什么意思？你不是……”安东瓦内特诧异，她眼神上下打量着男人，陷入沉思。  
  
“我失忆了，准确的说，是我忘记了一些关于‘自己’的事情。”以利亚补充道，“基本的常识我还是有的。”  
  
“真是令我‘感动’。”安东瓦内特叹了一口气，噘嘴小声责备着什么人，随后又恢复了心平气和的语调，说道：“如果你愿意，可以和我临时搭档。放心，我对你没兴趣，我更喜欢女向导。”  
  
于是，以利亚短暂的与安东瓦内特达成一致，前往法国的乡下远离复杂的城市。城市太过压抑，压抑到以利亚无法去忽视那些无处不在的低语，他无时不刻能听见人们的痛苦，那些隐藏在言语背后的虚伪令他头晕目眩。他很擅长分辨它们，当辨认出那些虚假的盔甲后，他总是感到口腔中混杂着厚重的血腥味。  
  
安东瓦内特认识他，以利亚肯定，她认识失忆前的他。八年的相处，以利亚就算记忆全无，他也能察觉出什么。可他没有将秘密挑明，保持沉默是最好的选择，他现在只需要养精蓄锐，等待着“猎人”前来寻找“猎物”。  
  
而现在，眼前的这个男人，就是前来寻找他的“猎人”。金发的男人让以利亚下意识地松懈，随即又本能地树立起高墙。  
  
“我还没说我要找谁。”克劳斯有些无奈，他身子微向前倾耸了耸肩，他们的脸贴得极近。  
  
“克劳斯·麦克尔森，我知道你是谁。”以利亚转过头，身体向后仰，避开男人亲密的靠近，“能让你这种大人物屈尊来到这偏僻的地方，一定不是‘普通人’。”  
  
“你不是第一个，我相信也不会是最后一个。几年前，这座城市里出现了一位强大的向导，人们都想找到他。你不会想知道‘塔’的人已经来了多少次。”以利亚慢斯条理地说，他靠在椅背上，双腿交叠翘起，拿起被他放在钢琴上的威士忌酒杯。  
  
“你很熟悉这一套。”克劳斯肯定地说，“为何还要将自己的能力隐藏呢？”  
  
“可能我更喜欢安逸的生活。我的内心告诉我，我该颐养天年，而非处处涉险。”以利亚笑着说。  
  
“不，你不会。”克劳斯双眼直视着他的眼睛，一瞬间，以利亚就被拉入了一片混乱的精神图景中。  
  
“你擅自闯入别人的精神中很失礼。”以利亚皱眉，看着自己一团糟的图景。他遗失的记忆混乱地埋藏在这些无序之中，他从未想过去梳理，每当他靠近那些环绕的锁链，无数条巨蛇瞬间出现将他淹没拉回现实。  
  
“没有你的允许我也进不来。”克劳斯站在他身旁，“你的精神世界比我想象中的还要糟糕。你就没想过找回自己的记忆吗？”  
  
以利亚一愣，他惊讶地看向对方，然后难以理解地回问，“我为什么要找回原来的记忆呢？”  
  
“你就对过去的自己不好奇吗？”克劳斯看见了一条蛇从远方向他缓缓靠近。  
  
“我不想给自己找额外的麻烦。我自认为不是那种随便失忆的人，既然过去的‘我’选择让现在的‘我’失忆，那么我就该继续顺其自然。”以利亚在图景中想象出一张完美的下午茶。他拉下椅子，坐了下来，“我才是这里的主人，克劳斯。”  
  
克劳斯的眉头皱成一团，尤其是在听到以利亚那样叫他后，他“啧”了一声，气鼓鼓地拉开椅子坐了下去。靠近他们的巨蛇终于缓慢移动出雾霭，显露出原本的模样，至少有几楼高的巨蛇矗立在以利亚的身后，双眼发出红色的光。克劳斯放出了自己的精神向导，巨狼猛地落地，将极具攻击性的巨蛇踩在脚下。两只精神向导在空旷的空间中开始缠斗，就在即将咬到对方的瞬间，巨蛇缩了缩自己的头，缠住巨狼的身体松懈了下来，它更像是挂在对方身上，懒洋洋地钻进巨狼温暖的毛发中。巨狼嗷了一声，松开压着巨蛇的爪子，老实得趴在地面上，满意地舔了一口巨蛇冰冷的身躯。  
  
“你都知道！”克劳斯恼火。  
  
“以利亚·麦克尔森，你的哥哥，同样也是你的‘临时’向导，塔的领导者，你绝对的追随者。我当然知道这些，这些东西，在我的脑子中，与那些知识又有什么区别呢？”以利亚无奈地看向克劳斯，“我知道自己是谁，但我并没有身为‘他’的记忆。每当我在镜子前，我看到的人如此的陌生，我知道他是谁，可，那不是‘我’。”


	2. Chapter 2

  
02  
强大的力量给予了我们认清世界的方法，最开始，我们用它保护人类，后来我们用它统治人类。不知从何时开始，人类与觉醒的超能力者逐渐产生了裂隙。虽然联合国及时颁布了应对举措，但人类本能对未知事物的恐惧，依然让哨兵与向导被推向风口浪尖。  
  
人类畏惧超能力者们的力量，畏惧他们的智慧，畏惧有关他们的一切。于是人类最终想到，将“畏惧”当做武器，试着和解，着带着虚假面具的伪善。他们自以为短暂的在表面上构成了和谐，却唯独没有把这些超能力者视作为人。  
  
“我没想着回去。”以利亚端坐在椅子上，他眉眼微垂，额前的几缕头发遮挡住他的视线，“我能预感到，我的回归会相当危险。”  
  
“你可不是听信命运的人！”克劳斯怒火中烧，拽住对方的袖子一把将他拎起，“是你让我们团结起来对抗命运的，告诉我，‘空谷’对你做了什么？！”  
  
“她杀了我，你不是看到了？她，杀了过去的‘我’。”以利亚停顿了一下，“我时常在想，这就是过去的‘我’一直想要逃离的愿望。”  
  
“不，你在说谎。”哨兵在颤抖，他攥紧双手，将对方推倒在地。一片混沌的空间在云雾中消散，他惊诧地看着他们身处的地方，那条他再熟悉不过的白色回廊。  
  
巨蛇痛苦地扭动着身躯，逐渐消失，留下一只银狼在原地悲哀地打转。以利亚看着[耶梦加得]消失，随后他重重叹气，沉默地用一种及其怜悯的眼神看向克劳斯。即便他狠狠地被撞倒在地，身后的疼痛感变得格外清晰，他也一动不动。以利亚琥珀色的瞳孔微缩，咬紧双唇，抬起一只手，自然而然地安抚着暴躁的哨兵。  
  
出于对血亲本能的关爱？不，绝对不只是这样。有那么一瞬间，以利亚迟疑了，他变得更加茫然。那种心情无法描述，他终于开始怀疑，怀疑自己锲而不舍的信仰坍塌。  
  
这个人对我是特别的，绝非兄弟之情，要更加热烈，更加绝望。  
  
以利亚感到鼻尖一阵酸涩，在安抚好克劳斯后，他下意识地亲吻了对方的额头，将对方搂在怀中。即便他们身处浩瀚如渊的意识之中，以利亚依旧期盼着间隔一层层防备触摸到克劳斯燃烧的心。  
  
仅仅是安抚便已经让他精疲力尽……  
  
“今天就到这里吧。”以利亚从椅子上起身，头也不回地从克劳斯身边离开。他叫上坐在吧台旁的安东瓦内特，用沙哑的声音小声说道：“该打烊了。”随后他慢慢地、有些摇晃地走进后屋的酒窖。留下大厅中两个哨兵大眼瞪小眼。空气中缺少了向导的中和，两个哨兵难免会剑拔弩张，空间中如同有千万木柴燃烧产生了呛人的烟雾。  
  
女哨兵走出吧台，优雅的移步到克劳斯面前，黑豹跟在她身后甩着长长的尾巴。安东瓦内特就着刚刚以利亚坐过还带着温度的椅子坐了下来。她带着笑，看着依然在发呆的男人，轻咳了一声。见男人回过神，她笑了，不知是嗤笑还是苦笑，说：“第一次在你的哥哥以利亚面前吃亏的感觉怎么样？想必不好受吧。”  
  
克劳斯用力吐息着空气，将自己的注意力转移到纷纷离开的客人们身上。他努力观察着那些人的神态，他们衣服上的褶皱，耳垂上紧贴的首饰，无穷的信息量轰炸着他的大脑。  
  
“他没有忘记你。”安东瓦内特说道，“可能他自己都没有意识到。”女人喝了一口手中的酒。  
  
信息休克带来的短暂平静，克劳斯单手捂住自己的脸，略微颤抖，他不愿去感受周遭轰鸣不止的噪音，他想要他的哥哥回来。  
  
“他为什么会失忆……”他缓缓地说。  
  
“马塞尔没有告诉你吗？是他做的精神屏障。再加上‘巫师’的暗示，要不然很难达成如此强大的效果。我曾经试探过他的精神图景，他并非在拒绝他人的进入，而是将自己隔绝在外。”安东瓦内特说，“‘空谷’对他的伤害比我们想象的都要严重。他隔绝自己的目的是为了保护我们。”  
  
克劳斯的双眼发红，他吸了一下鼻子，冷哼道：“他明知道，失去他对我，对我们才是最大的伤害。”  
  
“这些年在我的试探中，他从没主动使用过向导的能力，除了他的那条蛇，他所有的‘攻击’都是出于自保的防卫。”安东瓦内特继续说，“你也知道，安排在这里的小队已经更换了好几拨。他们针对以利亚的伏击，连他的被动屏障都无法进入，更别提让对方主动出手。不过，在我找到他时，在他的上衣口袋里发现了这个。”  
  
[不要回头。]  
  
纸条被安东瓦内特装在特质的塑封袋中交到了克劳斯的手中，“在离开纽约前，我们遇见过一次马塞尔。他知道我是你的人，所以特别又警告了我一些事情。”  
  
“这小子，现在连我都敢瞒着了？”克劳斯咬牙切齿，也对，他的养子泡走了他的可爱妹妹，他当时棒打鸳鸯可的举措可是惊世骇俗。   
  
“‘空谷’在他身上下了诅咒。具体是什么我也不知道，只不过马塞尔说起时表情煞白，十分吓人。以利亚选择的是面对这个诅咒，不告诉任何人。”  
  
“为什么他没有和我们一起研究如何破解它？”  
  
“他知道解法。那个诅咒马塞尔说是你们母亲那系‘巫师’们流传下来的。所以，一定是有什么迫不得已的原因，让以利亚没有选择解除诅咒。”  
  
克劳斯的银狼[芬里尔]出现在一旁，它蹲在一旁用头拱着克劳斯的小腿。平时凶狠毒辣的黄色双眼此时闪烁着乞求的光，它在乞求克劳斯救救[耶梦加得]。克劳斯看见了，冰冷的蛇在图景中消失，以利亚对他力不从心的安抚，他都能察觉到，他的哥哥在一点点离他而去。或许这就是正在生效的诅咒，它们在蚕食着以利亚的力量。  
  
“他的力量正在一点点流失，即便他依然是强大的向导，可决不能与巅峰时期同日而语。你也看到了，他的样貌，他开始变老了。”安东瓦内特斜着眼看他，靠向椅背玩弄着手中的酒杯，“听说你们有个女儿，她觉醒了吗？”  
  
“还没有。但芙蕾雅和海莉觉得她会是个向导。以利亚一直说她的诞生是个意外，因为我当时的精神被击垮了，我当时强暴了他……”克劳斯沉思片刻，说：“他一直叫我不要自责，新生儿对我们这样的家族来之不易，所以家族中都心照不宣地共同抚养她。”  
  
“这么多年了，你就没想过要与你的哥哥达成最终结合？”安东瓦内特尤为震惊，她仔细一想，这样很多问题或许就能解释清了。塔中的人都知道麦克尔森家族的兄弟二人寸步不离，他们是最佳的搭档，一直相伴左右，但不知道处于什么原因，他们没有达成结合。  
  
“我们是兄弟，是家人，安东瓦内特。”克劳斯说，“从我有记忆起，以利亚就一直在我身边，我不知道该如何形容我们之间的感情，但我们绝不是因为是哨兵和向导而相互吸引。我爱他，这毋庸置疑，可，我不知道这是兄弟之间的爱，是挚友之间的爱，是师徒之间的爱，还是伴侣之间的爱。”  
  
“哼。”安东瓦内特冷哼一声，“你们啊，真是有病。女儿都不小了，都还在纠结这种问题。你独占自己的哥哥已经是世界文明了，现在却因为这种事情而犹犹豫豫，这也太不像你了。”  
  
“我并不想夺走他的选择，安东瓦内特。在女儿出生后，我越是察觉自己过去对以利亚的残酷。当我越是爱他，我就越不想让他离开，我是哨兵，我担心自己会再次失控伤害到他。我害怕失去他。”  
  
在众人眼里，克劳斯是世界上最强大的哨兵，是无人能够撼动的绝对强者，他偏执、邪恶、狡猾、难测，成为大多数孩童噩梦中的主角。可除了以利亚，几乎没有人会认为他是个脆弱不堪的孩子。他的记忆，他的人生似乎一直停留在被父亲虐待的悲惨童年中。  
  
对克劳斯来说，以利亚既是兄长又是父亲。至少在童年很长的一段时间中，在他眼中，哥哥是无法被替代的存在。他是特别的，特别到超越一切情感。  
  
在神秘瀑布镇，他用一种极其羞辱的方式伤害的以利亚，自那时开始，他无法原谅自己，甚至无法原谅那个孩子。他回到了新奥尔良，整日用酒精麻痹自己，最终依旧是被他的哥哥重新带回了现实。  
  
[尼克劳斯，她是一个礼物。这并不是你的错。]以利亚握着他的手，让他轻轻的抚摸自己温暖的腹部。温暖的肌肤接触，让克劳斯瞳孔紧缩，他冰凉的手仿佛触碰到燃烧的火焰，灼烧着他每一寸的肌肤。  
  
克劳斯不敢看以利亚的表情，他能猜到哥哥那几近病态的喜悦，以利亚爱着家族的所有人，爱到不惜将自己献祭，爱到不惜忍受骨肉血亲过去惨无人道的羞辱。他不想留下那个孩子，未结合的向导生育后代会损耗母体的力量，而他不想让他的哥哥在此面临着痛苦。  
  
而以利亚留下这个孩子的信念已经坚如磐石。  
  
“克劳斯，以利亚可不是什么易碎的陶瓷瓶子。”安东瓦内特纠正道，当她抬起头半张的嘴突然噤声。  
  
“以利亚？”克劳斯顺着女人的视线抬头，惊诧的看到不知何时站在面前的男人。  
  
“已经很晚了，今天留下过夜吧。”男人说，双眼疲惫地有些打颤像是强撑着没有晕倒。以利亚的手不自绝地抚摸着自己的腹部，一股怪异的热流在腹部酝酿。他隔着柔软的衬衫手指轻触到腹部疤痕的崎岖纹路，隐隐作痛。“我并不讨厌你，克劳斯。”  
  
“不，我想，我不打扰了。你不想回去的话，我不会打扰你了。”克劳斯起身，[芬里尔]跟随着他垂头丧气的拖着尾巴。  
  
“等等！”以利亚拽住了他，他抿着双唇，双手颤抖，“安东，把楼上的屋子收拾一下。”  
  
女向导识趣的点点头离开现场。她走上后面的楼梯，余光瞥见僵持的两个人，默默地叹气。她叫上自己的黑豹[玛丽]矫健的从二楼的露台翻到屋顶。她扯了扯自己过长的裙子，摸出手机，打了个电话。  
  
电话那头过了好一会儿才接通。  
  
“抱歉，这么晚打扰你。”  
  
“是我。”  
  
“一切很顺利，你放心。他们会享受这个‘漫长的假期’。”  
  
“你不必自责，他会为你骄傲的。”  
  
放下电话，安东瓦内特长舒一口气，喃喃自语，“八年了，不能一直这么下去，你说对不对[玛丽]？”她摸着黑豹柔软的毛，靠在它的背上。  
  
以利亚抓着克劳斯的手，略带尴尬的挽留，“改天再走吧。”  
  
“可你刚刚才对我下了逐客令。”克劳斯略显无奈地苦笑。  
  
“这里是没有你想找的‘以利亚’，可，‘我’想让你留下。”向导主动地吻上了哨兵，空气中弥漫着浓烈的硫磺味，随时等待着点燃。  
  
“我能当这是邀请吗？”  
  
“你不能拒绝。”  
  
向导放出自己的巨蛇，[耶梦加得]撑满整个屋子，它吐着信子，将一切笼罩在身体的阴影中，金色的束瞳发出冰冷的光。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  



	3. Chapter 3

03  
向导鬼使神差的放出了自己的巨蛇，他挡住了克劳斯的去路，拉着男人坐在吧台上继续喝酒。克劳斯心情复杂，看着眼前放纵大喝的以利亚，感到亲切又陌生。  
  
“酒精能麻痹我的感受，能让我变回普通人…”以利亚自顾自地说着，他抱怨着向导力量对他来说有多么困扰。随后他又似笑非笑地嘟囔，“最近，那些声音开始变小了，我的世界快安静了…”  
  
以利亚用力紧握着手中的玻璃杯，玻璃猛地炸裂开，弄得他满手是血。红色的液体从伤口中流出，以利亚也不去理会，用那只带着血的手在克劳斯脸上来回抚摸，鲜血的味道刺激着克劳斯的感官。隔着衣服，克劳斯依旧能清晰得感受到对方身体开始发热，白皙的皮肤上绯红微浮。他没有拒绝，只是用那双碧绿的眼睛凝视着对方。  
  
“你知道接下来会发生什么吗？”以利亚目光微微收紧，用沙哑的嗓音一字一顿地说着。  
  
“你不喜欢这样。”克劳斯拿开对方的手掌，抽出上衣口袋中的方巾。那是以利亚过去经常放在西装口袋中的装饰巾，只不过大多数时间都被他用来擦血罢了。在以利亚离开的那段时间里，克劳斯会将它带在身上，至少上面还残留着一丝丝向导的味道。在时间的磨砺下，克劳斯变得不再如曾经那般张狂，虽说他依然是那个跋扈令人畏惧的哨兵。陪伴女儿的时光，让他变得更乐于去关照周围人的想法。  
  
“你怎么知道，我从一开始，就不是在邀请你？”以利亚捏着白色的方巾，将它从克劳斯的手里抽了出来，自顾自地擦干净手上的血迹，随后随手扔在吧台上。他抓住了克劳斯的夹克，眼神如他的巨蛇一样带着锐利寒冷的光。拥挤的大厅充斥着木头断裂噼里啪啦的声响，血腥的气味儿在温暖的室内开始慢慢发酵。  
  
没人能拒绝以利亚的邀请，更不必说他们之间有超出血缘的羁绊。克劳斯那本就寥寥无几的克制和理性在此彻底瓦解。再说他本就不是一个善于隐忍的人，比起他伟大高尚的哥哥，他更乐意将自己的人生称之为狗屎。  
  
克劳斯的暴戾在他们的女儿降生后有所收敛，很大程度上是他第一次察觉到血缘之间的吸引。虽然他难以忍受以利亚对他强制性的挽留，那让他们像极了封建父权驯化的可怜虫。都什么年代了，他还在乎那些血缘、亲情，就像那些濒临破碎的家庭企图用一个孩子来挽回一切一样。  
  
他虽然这么想，好吧，女孩毕竟是无辜的，尤其是在麦克尔森家这样极其重视家族关系的群体中，他们都乐意照顾这个如同奇迹般诞生的孩子。以利亚也没有对他有什么奢求，至少他短暂的回到家族中对以利亚来说就是最好的礼物。  
  
克劳斯一直觉得他从未看透他的哥哥。以利亚看起来板正克制，如同一块冰冷的石碑，一些老派的作风像极了活化石。可有些时候克劳斯觉得，他哥哥是个比他还要可怕的疯子。哦，当然，他们都不太正常。或许是年幼时，家庭中父亲与母亲的威严，以利亚总是能做出许多匪夷所思的行为。他爱牺牲自己，就仿佛是向导命中注定一样，或者说身为一个“母亲”被烙印的特质，这太老套了，太腐朽了，可以利亚依旧愿意把自己装进这些条条框框里。  
  
克劳斯原本是不想来法国的，他一直觉得应该还给哥哥自由，可抛弃家人，抛弃女儿对他来说真的就是好事吗？他尊重以利亚的选择，在这几年中没有去干涉他的选择，但难免有一些难以预料的事情发生。  
  
在睡梦中他总是能看见一条黑色的蛇，他立刻认出了那是以利亚的精神向导，那条蛇盘踞在黑暗的角落，吐着信子，蜿蜒的绕在他的图景边缘。它像是被隔绝在外，想要靠近却只能在边缘徘徊。这是极其不寻常的事情，尤其是身为哨兵的克劳斯很少能够触摸到以利亚的精神。那条蛇似乎想要传达些什么，尖锐的目光如同一只利刃刺入了克劳斯的心脏。  
  
解决完空谷事件将将几年时间，塔又要面临新的敌人。一群自称“隐修士”的哨兵团体开始在美洲大陆活动，他们的行动很快波及到了欧洲。事态紧急，克劳斯更是不放心让以利亚独自在外，于是他主动找上了门。可直到他真正看到了以利亚本人，他才得知兄长的出走另有隐情。马塞尔瞒着他，就连同曾经得力的下属也在瞒着他。可克劳斯察觉他气恼的并不是手下的背叛，而是兄长一次又一次逃离家族的决心。他大意了，并且低估了以利亚能做出的牺牲。  
  
克劳斯心想着，马塞尔这笔账他事后有的是时间再算。至于现在，哨兵释放出自己强大的精神向导，遏制住那只充斥着屋子的可怕巨蛇。巨狼飞扑向巨蛇，咬住了它的喉咙处。巨蛇也毫不示弱的挣扎着甩起尾巴紧紧缠住攻击者。精神向导们扭打在一起，哨兵与向导剑拔弩张。  
  
“如果靠蛮力，你或许能打赢我，但现在不一样。”以利亚抓着克劳斯的领子将他拽向自己身前。他们贴得很近很近，胸贴着胸，脸贴着脸，以利亚的呼吸就在克劳斯的耳边来回拨弄着他的神经。向导的精神触须在意识中伸展，即使以利亚知晓自己的能力已经接近上限。  
  
“停下，这会加速你的力量流失！”克劳斯在空气中嗅到了一股熟悉的气味，来自向导的信息素颤抖着、战栗着，在冰冷的空间中寻找着绝望的出口，这不是个好兆头，“该死，你不该喝酒的。”克劳斯看向面颊绯红的兄长，有些手足无措，他可是哨兵啊，操，怎么安抚失控的向导来着？  
  
“保持理性？你再说我要控制现在的自己吗？我想，我并不需要那种东西。”以利亚读出了对方的心思，眯起眼睛没有停下自己手上的动作。  
  
凌厉的眼神发着光，克劳斯从未见过这样主动投怀送抱的以利亚，或者说，哥哥这番模样已经被掩盖在记忆深处，被他遗忘。热爱鲜血的疯子，这是所有人对麦克尔森们的共识，或许多亏了这次的“失忆”才将以利亚隐藏的本性彻底激发出来。  
  
克劳斯不想就这样被动任由以利亚摆布，于是他一手抓住了以利亚的手臂，将向导直接推翻在地上。他们打翻了吧台的椅子，一路扭打到那架三角钢琴旁。以利亚双手抓着克劳斯，想要挣脱对方的牵制，在来回几个回合后，以利亚彻底放弃抵抗，被用力地甩在钢琴盖上。后背隐隐作痛，他紧扒着琴键，让那那些小锤敲击琴弦，发出令人不适的声响。  
  
音乐对于一些哨兵的影响是致命的，尤其是一些未经过训练的年轻哨兵，很容易在第一次听到“无调性”时因被放大的感官而恶心干呕。如果碰上一些神经敏感的哨兵，这种影响可能要更加严重。  
  
“几首斯特拉夫斯基还不能让我宕机，以利亚你也太小瞧我了。”虽然只是无意间敲击出来的噪音，克劳斯还是抓紧了时间“赞扬”了几句，“抓紧了。”  
  
他抓住抵在钢琴键上的双手，然后用力将对方的中心转移到上肢，双手用力向上一拉，将以利亚的双腿直接抬了起来。姿势到底说有些过于暧昧。以利亚上身平躺在钢琴的顶盖上，谱架没被打开反倒正好垫高了他的下半身。  
  
以利亚原本撑着琴键的双手也被压在了身后，克劳斯见状还算有良心的放下键盘盖，单腿撑在上面，干净利落地扯开了以利亚的衣服。  
  
“该死！”以利亚嘴里嘟囔着，像是才意识到刚刚自己做了什么。他好像喝多了，然后，然后他主动的去勾引了这个哨兵。他没法反抗，浑身软绵绵的。双腿被直接架起，准备随时迎接接下来将要发生的事情。  
  
就这样吧。他心里这样想。向导本能的开始身处精神触角，引导哨兵一起进入“结合热”，可当他切实的感受到被闯入时，脑中的一片空白让他陷入了恐惧中。  
  
“不！！！”以利亚捂着脑袋大叫着，大脑一片空白，然后千万种信息像刚被凿开的井入泉水喷涌出来。  
  
以利亚一直在做梦，或者说他就是活在梦中。他嘴中嘟囔着被模糊记忆困扰，它们如幽灵造访他的脑海。“我想让它们停下来，可我做不到……”以利亚的力量正在失控，他摩挲着克劳斯大敞的柔软衬衫，思维之间陷入混沌。  
  
克劳斯试图去阻止以利亚的[混沌]，他害怕他的哥哥会兑现那个预言，跌入[井]中……  
  
“不管你同不同意，以利亚……”以利亚失去理智前，这是他听到的最后一句话。他默许了对方的动作，疲惫的肉体慢慢放松，沉入湖底的窒息身躯，慢慢漂了起来。明天，或许明天就能看到新的曙光，他这样想着，微微闭上了眼睛，将温暖柔和全部装进了黑暗中。  
  
血脉在无形的洪流中翻滚，那些纠缠了数千年的情感被封闭在向导的精神。他不知道自己为何要选择离开，他痴迷与哨兵的每一次触碰，他的每一次抚摸都触动着他敏感的精神触角，他从未如此热烈的虔诚的渴望这来自另一半的吸引。  
  
过去的以利亚在逃避，逃避他渴望的感情，渴望的一切，温柔的将家庭捧在手心中，惧怕他们受到伤害，有那么一瞬间，他感觉自己明白了一些事情。家人们所惧怕的自始至终是他自己，他疯狂的过去，被掩埋在尸骨之下。当他清楚的意识到，自己将会在这条错误的道路上一错再错，他便开始编织一个又一个的谎言，当谎言越积越多，他已经忘记了原本的模样。背负着那扇紧闭的门，将真相封印在精神图景的深层。  
  
他不敢去回想那些记忆，他害怕，那些曾经拥有过的信赖跟随者谎言的破碎逐一崩塌。他选择让马塞尔帮助他隐藏那些难以启齿的秘密，仿佛只要将一切的窘迫抛之脑后，他就能获得新生。可谎言，总会被戳破，不管是他自己，还是他周遭的一切，都在散发出尖锐的警告。掺杂在空气中的恐惧，伺机而动，一点点地渗透骨髓。以利亚曾以为只要屏蔽掉周遭的一切，他就能独善其身。可他错了，那短暂的平静正逐步将他推向万劫不复。  
  
越是渴望什么，就越是将那些东西珍视得捧在手心，不敢去触碰，远远地克制地去守护它。即便在他赖以信任的家族中他也从未感到过片刻安宁，他撕裂了自己的身躯勉强维系着家族的牵绊，可，可是，以利亚他自己又在渴望着什么呢？  
  
“你在想什么？”克劳斯见已经醒来的以利亚在盯着他发呆，露出“和善”的微笑。于是他坐起身，套上自己的衬衣，将床底的枕头拿上床，见失去人形暖炉的以利亚在被子中蜷缩起身子，笑着说，“以利亚，你枕着我的狼还舒服吗？”  
  
被向导压在脑袋下的狼露出楚楚可怜的样子，不敢动弹得哼了几声，十分想证明自己的存在。这一动反而让以利亚察觉到自己枕着正不断散发暖暖热气的东西。见克劳斯从床上离开了，他更是抱紧了唯一还温暖的狼。  
  
“你可以走了。”以利亚把脸埋在狼毛里，用被子把自己裹成一团，下了逐客令。  
  
“我从不知道你是这么的无情，怪不得阿雅和崔斯坦说你是个混蛋。”克劳斯戏谑调侃道。  
  
“现在你知道了。”向导被折腾得浑身难受，他完全不想分出任何精力与对方争吵，尤其对方是个能将他克制得死死的哨兵。昨晚的事情他记起来了，他们在楼下打了一架，然后两人不知怎么回事就滚到了床上。他的精神攻击在蛮力面前直接歇菜，酒精的作用让他整个人都晕乎乎，更不要提稳定精神了。跳过了起因，以利亚直接找到了结果，更何况他很不想提昨晚耍酒疯的事情。  
  
见以利亚并没有用过于严厉的口吻将他赶出去，克劳斯装出十分伤心的样子离开。他小心翼翼地下了楼，碰到正在收拾残局的女哨兵。  
  
“你们昨天倒是挺激烈，还好你没把以利亚的宝贝斯坦威搞坏。”安东瓦内特放下手中的抹布，找了张仅剩的好椅子坐了下来，女人自然地点起一只烟，吸了一口，吐出氤氲的烟雾，用手中的烟头点了点周围的一片狼藉，“完成结合了？”  
  
“啧。”克劳斯瞥了她一眼，叹气道，“还没有。出了点问题，原本是要成功了的，可以利亚一下子像是失去了力量，意识直接断线了，精神向导从那之后就没出现过，我连他的意识图景都没发进入了。我得联系一下芙蕾雅。”  
  
“已经这么严重了吗……”安东瓦内特的表情严肃了起来，“按理说与哨兵接触能延缓他力量的衰退，更何况你和他的关系别其他人都要紧密。”  
  
“这很难说，虽然失忆后他更加坦诚了，可他的精神还是在排斥我。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

04  
等到以利亚从楼上收拾好下到酒吧中，太阳已经快要落山。那束穿透玻璃墙的耀眼暮光刺得他睁不开眼睛，楼下传来柔和的钢琴声，他寻着声音看向了那架三角钢琴，逐渐与昨晚的种种画面重合。  
  
“你醒了？”安东瓦内特继续弹奏着，“克劳斯去山上的修道院了。他让我转告你如果你醒了，就去那里找他。”  
  
“那座荒废的修道院？”以利亚走到吧台后，背对着女人试图掩饰昨晚那些令人心烦意乱的画面。他从酒架上拿出一瓶金酒在兑了半瓶汤力水在杯子里。[芬里尔]从他醒后就一直跟在他身后，巨狼将自己变幻的小了一些，但身形也要比普通的狼庞大，它像模像样地坐在地板上，乖巧地摇着尾巴，眼巴巴地瞅着以利亚。  
  
“具体是什么我也不知道，我就是个传话的。而且你昨天不是也知道了吗？这些年一直是克劳斯派我跟随你的。”安东瓦内特说着，停下了弹琴的动作，她合上琴盖，看向那只过于安分的巨狼，“他需要你，以利亚。”  
  
“但是现在的我根本就不认识他，他想要的只不过是过去的以利亚，现在的我又能给他什么呢？”  
  
“这就不是我的业务范畴了。”安东瓦内特起身绕过钢琴，继续说道，“他给了你线索，答案只能由你们自己去找了。再说了，他把[芬里尔]留给了你，你不同样要去找他吗？”  
  
精神向导可以自己去找到自己的哨兵或是向导，这是本能，它们更像是本人精神的一部分。人们对克劳斯的印象大多是变幻莫测、喜怒无常的疯子哨兵，对那只陪伴他左右的精神向导也是敬退三分。克劳斯在他的印象里，并不是多熟悉，却也从不陌生。仅仅是克劳斯的精神向导[芬里尔]的残暴强大，就已经被调侃为孩子们的梦魇了。  
  
而眼下，这只令人闻风丧胆的巨狼，像个傻乎乎的哈士奇。不知道他的主人是否也有这样的一面。以利亚喝下那杯金汤力，将酒杯洗干净放回消毒柜中，他拿起桌下的餐巾将双手擦干，柔软的棉质布料在双手间摩擦着，他来回翻弄着毛巾，似乎将他的思绪带回了很久以前。  
  
以利亚眼前浮现起一张诡异的画布，那鬼魅幻影般的画面难以用任何文字、语言去描述，混沌的火焰在黑暗中燃烧，边缘的枯骨堆积成山。有一瞬间他感觉那副画是他的一部分，有人在窥探他的内心。[耶梦加得]似乎睡着了，以利亚想要呼唤自己的精神向导，却怎么样也无法唤醒它。他无奈地看向[芬里尔]叹气，轻声说道，“对不起，我暂时叫不出来它。”无济于事，以利亚最终还是听从了安东瓦内特的建议，前往修道院寻找克劳斯。  
  
就这样，他从酒吧的后门出去，开上那辆普通的二手老爷车，一路颠颠簸簸地向那个被遗弃的修道院开去。夜色将近，昏暗、冰冷，空气中弥漫着淡淡水雾，这时以利亚才意识到长时间自律的自己极为罕见地将一整天的时光浪费在床上。转过最后一道蜿蜒的山路，伫立在山间的破旧修道院遥遥在望。  
  
“我是不是来过这里？”以利亚心中升起一股怪异的情绪，就像漂浮在装满水的水缸中，眼看着那不断涌入的冰冷的水即将将他淹没。他胸口发闷，立刻竖起屏障来试图抵御强烈这栋古老建筑散发的寒冷绝望。  
  
不知道克劳斯会在这里呆多久，他会逗留几天或是几个星期吗？等待他的哥哥恢复记忆，还是扫兴而归，这对以利亚来说是一场疯狂的赌博。他的大脑隐隐作痛，本能告诉他，那个哨兵是他向往已久的伴侣，可失去的记忆又仿佛将他隔绝在一面玻璃墙后面。既然过去的他们相处了那么久，为何迟迟没能完成结合呢？他意志有些消沉，或许对方需要的仅仅是个哥哥。  
  
虽说克劳斯此行的目的是将以利亚带回新奥尔良，但以利亚敏锐的观察不难发现，哨兵前往此地还有另外的原因。他在寻找某样东西，而这样东西就被埋藏在这个废弃残破的修道院中。  
  
停下脑中鬼魅荒谬的幻想，以利亚推开那扇厚重的石门，走进了修道院中。月光透过屋顶的玻璃窗斜射进来，以利亚看到了那个坐在前排祭坛上的男人。  
  
在黑暗中看清前方对向导来说并不是什么难事，他们感知世界的方法也并不是仅凭视觉这一种感官。他仔细地把这栋残破腐朽的建筑大量一番，在每一处装饰的边缘，他都能看到一个非常古老的象征符号。他深吸一口气，迈开步子，朝着哨兵走去。  
  
“我还以为你不来了。”克劳斯远远地就看到了以利亚，不如说是他的精神向导在通风报信，他慢悠悠地坐在长椅上等着以利亚向他走来。他背对着他，仰起头，看向头顶的彩窗。银色的月光倾洒着一层淡淡的银色的雾。四下凋零破败，只有他们是永恒不朽。  
  
“我得把，呃，你的狼带给你。”以利亚极不协调地开口。  
  
“得了吧，你想见我，以利亚。”克劳斯说道。他得意地扬起嘴角，似乎对昨晚的一夜春宵意犹未尽，“不得不说，我还挺喜欢这么坦诚的你。”  
  
以利亚面色潮红，看着[芬里尔]走向哨兵，然后消失在月光中，心中难言的情感愈发强烈。以利亚想起了[耶梦加得]，于是他试图掩饰尴尬，开口道，“我的蛇，它出不来了，我想你可能知道些什么。”  
  
克劳斯站起身，双手插在裤兜里，他摇摇头，说，“我没法解决，但，我知道有个人能帮助我们。只要你同意跟我回新奥尔良。”  
  
“我不是你的哥哥，克劳斯。”以利亚说道，他双手握拳，心情复杂，面对男人的邀请，他感到欣喜却又十分畏惧。  
  
“是不是这重要吗？我只需要你能够在我身边。”  
  
这话直接把以利亚说蒙了，听着十分荒诞，他好奇地问道，“你跟过去的我，我是说你哥哥说过这话吗？”  
  
“即便说过，他也从未放在心上。说什么‘直到永远’，到头来他还是该死的离开了，还把自己搞失忆了。”  
  
“你不怕我恢复记忆后离开吗？”以利亚又问。  
  
“你先能恢复记忆再说吧。”克劳斯招了招手，示意以利亚走到他面前。他指了指身后的巨型十字架，“帮个忙。”  
  
在克劳斯的指引下，他们一左一右紧握住石碑旁的石质鸢尾花柄，打开了一道隐藏的密室。咔哧咔哧的声音在地下响起，古老齿轮的转动带起了一道陡峭的石梯，石梯直通地底，说不清道不明，石壁四周阴沉压抑，黑漆漆的看不到尽头。  
  
“这是……”又是那个诡异的符号，以利亚用指腹摩擦着石质浮雕的纹路。  
  
“‘黄金鸢尾’。”克劳斯说道，“你几百年前的遗产。”  
  
“我的什么？”  
  
“你留下的烂摊子。这就跟我为什么一定要找到你有关了。”克劳斯说着，拿起插在石壁旁的火把，用打火机将火把点燃。古老而腐朽的味道立刻涌了出来，橘红色的光像是诸神黄昏燃烧的末日火焰，径直破开了宁静的夜。红色光照亮了整个修道院，这时玻璃上的纹路才慢慢显露，微弱的红色在玻璃上映射出鲜血与欲望，低下头，以利亚才看到，那金色的鸢尾花铺满了整个大厅的地板。  
  
克劳斯唤出[芬里尔]，先去探路，他举着火把，暗暗示意以利亚跟紧他的步伐走进密室。他们一前一后，下了石梯，沿着那条盘旋在石壁边缘的陡峭小路一直向下。没走几步，就到了底部，克劳斯停了下来，在光秃秃的墙壁上来回摸索着什么。  
  
“你在找什么？”以利亚好奇地问。  
  
“鉴于我们中某个知道线索的人失忆了，我得找到进去的办法。”克劳斯敲了敲墙面，闭上眼睛席子聆听石强后的回声。“真想一拳敲烂这些玩意儿。”  
  
以利亚帮克劳斯拿着火炬，来回观察着围墙四周，看到一个放置火炬的架子后，将它插在上面。他搓了搓手，闭上眼睛试探出精神触须。  
  
“我是个向导，克劳斯。”他睁开眼睛看着还在左摸右摸的克劳斯，语气略带不满地指责道，“解密这又并不是难事。”  
  
“我本以为你的能力和你的记忆一样跟我说再见了呢。”克劳斯停了下来，靠在墙上笑着说道。   
  
“这是什么？”以利亚将手伸进石壁中央的一个空洞中，他摸索着，摸出一把旧钥匙，“这上面的花纹跟外面的一模一样。”  
  
“哦，我就说，这玩意儿肯定只有你才能找见。”克劳斯从以利亚手中接过钥匙，他将那个东西拿到火光下面，仔细的端详。然后将钥匙插入了墙壁边缘极为隐秘的钥匙孔中。  
  
“这居然还有钥匙孔？”以利亚很惊讶地看向克劳斯，“你能找到这个，为什么看不到那个钥匙？”他指的是存放钥匙的石洞，跟小小的钥匙孔相比，那个巨大的能伸进整只胳膊的石洞居然逃过了哨兵的眼睛实在有些不合常理。  
  
克劳斯像是看傻子一样的摇头，他指了指自己，说，“哨兵。”  
  
然后又指了指以利亚，“向导。”  
  
“就这么简单？”  
  
“就这么简单。”  
  
“那不是随便一对哨兵向导都能打开它？”  
  
突然克劳斯大笑起来，像是想到了什么有趣的事情，他意味深长地摇头，“不，只有你跟我。”  
  
以利亚意识到了什么，感觉有点窘迫，他很少回去思考自己的过去。一方面是他既然已经与过去说了再见，那么就将它们抛在脑后；另一方面是他很形容对克劳斯的感觉，在他们“第一次”相遇前，他通过各种渠道旁敲侧击地了解过这个男人，多多少少收到了些许影响。  
  
“你们是兄弟，而且还是经常性的临时搭档，而且……”  
  
“我们还有个女儿。”克劳斯打断他，笑着说，“怎么？想要探究我们的世纪难题了？”  
  
“既然我们的关系已经到了这种地步，我很难想象自己，或者说过去的自己为什么没有与你走到一起。”  
  
“我也想知道答案。”过于荒诞了不是吗？克劳斯拿起火把拐进石门中，他把以利亚独自留在外面，一声也没吭。  
  
以利亚急忙跟上去，他看着举着火把的哨兵立在原地，像是块僵硬的石头，“你这是怎么了？咱们话还没说完呢。”  
  
见对方没有回应，以利亚顺着光开始观察起四周，橘色的火光铺满整个房间，正好能照亮屋内比较醒目的物件，墙壁四周挂着大大小小的画框，他睁大眼睛，努力去辨识那些画面。  
  
红色的怒火，诡异的画布，画面逐渐与他的幻觉重叠在一起，以利亚凝视着被悬挂在墙面正中央的那幅画，感到极为不适。他呼吸变得急促，心脏似乎要跳出喉咙，他快要被这幅画中阴郁、诡谲的气氛压得喘不过气。  
  
以利亚的视线转向克劳斯，他那张惨白的面孔在火光下显得格外渗人，他抿着薄唇，紧皱着眉，双眼里似乎有水光要溢出来。有一种被窥探的羞耻感从以利亚的内心浮现，他窘迫甚至开始畏惧眼前的人。这不对劲，他胡乱地揉着自己的头发，双腿痉挛隐隐作痛地蹲了下来。  
  
“我们走吧。”克劳斯开口了，他拉起蹲在地上的以利亚，将他揽在怀里，很难分清他们是搀扶还是拥抱。他微微颤抖，竭力克制自己的某种情绪。  
  
强烈的波动像是决堤的洪水涌入以利亚的大脑。以利亚想要开口，却发现自己已经发不出任何声音。他想问克劳斯找到东西了吗  
  
“我拿到东西了。”克劳斯点点头，回应着对方，“我们上去吧，这地下会放大我们的负面情绪。”  
  
他们上了楼，克劳斯带着以利亚爬到了修道院的楼顶，他们躺在屋檐上，望着天。“你还真是来这里找东西的啊。”以利亚小声说。  
  
“当然。另外我得带你回去，免得芙蕾雅又念叨我。”克劳斯说着，一边摸索着手里的那把旧钥匙。他继续说道，“八年前我放你离开，你从没告诉过我你身上的诅咒，就算你把它告诉马塞尔让他帮你远走高飞，你也从没有想过求我帮忙。你抛下家人的行为我很生气，虽然过去的几百年里这种事情大多是我来做。”

“那是什么让你痛改前非了？”以利亚笑了一声。  
  
“你可说是量变终于达到了质变。说复杂够复杂，说简单也很简单。”克劳斯站起身，脑海中地下室内的场景挥之不去，那些被妥善保存在密室中的画作，令他震撼。  
  
“我喜欢那件屋子里的画，可我看着它们却十分难过。”以利亚说道，“我想是做了什么糟糕的事情被人抓住了把柄一样窘迫。你说这密室是我造的？我是说过去的我。”  
  
“是的。”克劳斯装出漫不经心地样子说，“这里是你的地盘，我要进来可不是容易的事情。在几百年前，这座修道院是斯特里克斯最初建立的阵地。那是个独立于‘塔’的纯向导保护组织，只不过后来我觉得你有点剑走偏锋，让你在我和他们之间做出选择，于是最后你就撒手不管了。”  
  
以利亚头脑发蒙，克劳斯接连抛出的答案都与他有关，都与过去的他有关。这让以利亚瞬间意识到过去的自己对他们是怎样的存在。为了弟弟能够抛弃一手建立的组织，这确实有点疯狂。  
  
“崔斯坦和阿雅算是他们的后继领导者，在几年前被我们收拾了一顿，服了软，算是正式被纳入‘塔’的编制内。但还是有一小部分人没有打算妥协。这群人最近开始刷存在感，我们叫他们‘隐修士’。”  



	5. Chapter 5

05  
“隐修士”们的出现已有多时，换句话说，他们从未在历史中消失过。只不过在此之前，从未出现过他们如此气焰嚣张地向“塔”宣战。并且此次出现的时机过于离奇，仿佛是有备而来。在麦克尔森们刚刚处理“空谷”事件还未来得及喘口气，麻烦接踵而至。  
  
八年前，“空谷”带来的灾难让新奥尔良如同飓风过境，一片狼藉，维系平衡的纽带被残忍打破，哨兵与向导们试图去修复被破坏的城市。以利亚的不告而别，将诅咒的灾难带离了他的家人们，可麦克尔森们就此失去了家族中重要的调和者。  
  
“他们抓住了空谷遗留下的烂摊子趁虚而入，到处惹是生非。手段残忍真是不亚于过去的你。”说到这里，克劳斯笑了一声，他声音沙哑低沉。眼睛瞥向一旁的以利亚，仿佛在嘲笑自己对失忆的以利亚说任何事情都无济于事。  
  
“他们绑架向导然后残忍的杀掉他们，而那些向导的哨兵失去了伴侣，全都疯了。你能想象吧，精神同步被突然打断，每一分寸的感受都能被刻在脑子里。那些哨兵最后记得的，是他们向导死前的痛苦与恐惧。不过，说这些你也不记得了。”克劳斯继续低声道，他皱起眉。  
  
“目的是什么？”以利亚身体在颤抖，头皮发麻，想到那些画面，他不住感到愉悦，可他说不出口。他想要告诉面前的男人，他的哥哥，从来就不是什么高尚的人，那些被伪装起来的凶恶是多么令人恐惧，令他自己恐惧。  
  
“不知道。谁能想到呢，他们曾经是斯特里克斯的精英，是一次又一次战争的幸存者。回来的目的除了复仇还有什么？”  
  
“如果我不跟你回去会怎么样？”以利亚咽了口吐沫，他尴尬地将内心角落里的窃喜装进深处，他在渴望血腥与杀戮。  
  
“我知道你没事情，没受到他们影响，这就足够了。其他的我也不是很在乎。”克劳斯眼神变得尖锐，深邃的眼眸中像一团炙热的火焰在燃烧。  
  
不按常理的回答让以利亚措手不及，他本想着他们还能像昨天一样再打一架。不，不能这样……  
  
回去的路上是克劳斯开的车，以利亚靠在副驾驶的窗子上思考了很久。他看向距离他们越来越近的城镇，看向被他们甩在身后的漆黑修道院。他的心脏砰砰直跳，他知道克劳斯也一定能听见。  
  
冰冷的触感在手边突然出现，以利亚不自绝地抚摸，光滑的物体顺着他的皮肤爬上了他的脖颈。然后在短暂的接触后，那份重量又消失得无影无踪。他的力量在流逝，向导比谁都更加清楚自己面临的处境。每靠近克劳斯一分，他胸腔中燃尽的火焰都仿佛重新跳动起来。他沉默思考，自己对过去的选择是不是错了。  
  
坦诚点，以利亚反复默念着。他准备一回到住处就作出决定。失去记忆的他，是去是留似乎并不需要考虑太多。他绞尽脑汁想要找到一些拒绝克劳斯的理由，可只要涉及到那一部分，一扇带锁的红色门扉就拦住了他的去路。门扉和门锁带着滚烫的热度，炙烤他的灵魂。精神图景如同海洋顿时将他淹没窒息。  
  
“你不急着回去吗？”以利亚问道，忐忑不安的心情让他难以平静，眼神迷离地看着坐在吧台的椅子上克劳斯。他抬起手，拿出放在酒柜顶层的酒瓶，随后弯腰拿出一个空杯子，给克劳斯倒上一杯。  
  
此时已经午夜，酒吧在克劳斯拜访的这几天暂停了营业，厚厚的窗帘遮挡在玻璃窗上，就算是屋内灯火通明，屋外也仅仅能看到几缕从缝隙中漏出去的光。  
  
接过以利亚递过来的酒，克劳斯面不改色地小酌一口，口腔中辛辣且苦涩来回翻滚。等等，以利亚刚才说的是威士忌吧，可这绝对不是威士忌的味道。拿错酒根本不像是以利亚会做出来的事。按照过去，以利亚格外在意细枝末节，在他脾气不好时甚至会杀掉那些摆放错餐具的佣人。  
  
“你味觉迟钝了。昨晚你一晚上没睡你知道吗？”见克劳斯眉毛皱成一团，以利亚说。他把酒瓶上的标志转过来对着克劳斯，继续说，“我从没说会给你倒威士忌，你的视力太敏锐了，居然能被掩盖的标签骗到。你最近一定是累极了。”  
  
“是的，”克劳斯说，他哭笑不得，对方拙劣的试探有些可笑，却的确管用，“我太久没看见你了，昨晚上激动的没睡着。”  
  
“那你还有精力二天把我丢在床上，自己跑去修道院。你该直接叫上我的。而且我不该纵容你疲劳驾驶。你是太缺哥哥的管教了吗？尼克劳斯。”  
  
“我就缺这个。其实我是想单独找点东西，谁让安东瓦内特把我的行踪告诉你了！等等，你叫我……你叫我什么？”克劳斯语气略有些激动，他险些将酒杯中的液体撒在他们身上。  
  
以利亚笑了吗，他用力地拍了一下克劳斯的肩膀。  
  
“在修道院等着我的又是谁，故意留下[芬里尔]的又是谁？”以利亚扶住摇摇晃晃的哨兵，“我这里可不是哨兵收容所，如果你想离开，请便。要么别说胡话，这里没人惯着你。”如果没看出克劳斯在说胡话，那绝对是骗人的，以利亚翻了个白眼，想要从克劳斯手中夺回酒杯。还有一点以利亚很确定，只要他们再继续待下去，他总会被克劳斯的声音、动作，被他的一举一动所深深折服。这是本能，即便他失去了记忆，他也无法逃离被吸引。  
  
“不对，不该这样的。”克劳斯反应过来，急忙收手，将整杯液体全部灌下了肚，“如果我走了，就正中你的下怀，我不会让你得逞的。我绝对不会再让你得逞了，以利亚。操，你给我喝的什么玩意儿，我越来越头晕了。”  
  
“就是点汤剂，安神的岩兰草和一点马鞭草，对你没什么影响。好好睡一觉吧克劳斯。”看来酒杯中的液体起了点作用。以利亚终于夺过酒杯，手臂揽住了克劳斯。大概只有几秒钟的时间，克劳斯彻底睡了过去。  
  
费劲地把克劳斯搬上楼，以利亚听见屋顶上传来一阵声响，总不可能是圣诞老人吧。他为哨兵盖好被子，起身走向阳台。  
  
“安东瓦内特，嗨。”以利亚朝着她打招呼，单手翻上屋顶，尽量放低了动作的声响。  
  
站在屋顶望风的黑豹率先看见了这位不速之客，轻盈地跃到向导面前，它左右来回嗅着男人身上的气味。安东瓦内特把手机关上，不满地说，“好吧，你来了。说说，这次又想找我咨询些什么？”  
  
安东瓦内特与以利亚和克劳斯之间的关系着实有些尴尬。在以利亚向导力量流失越来越迅速的时刻，克劳斯的突然造访更是十分可疑。“隐修士”在以利亚尚存的记忆中并没有多少内容，能够引得让克劳斯亲自前来寻找自己更是让以利亚察觉事情绝非表面所见。  
  
事实上，在克劳斯找到他的前几天，以利亚已经变得异常虚弱，耶梦加得无法唤出，他更是在肉体上出现了多种不适症状，他的容貌开始留下时间的痕迹，身心都接近极限。他一直处于半睡半醒的阶段很久，安东瓦内特没有特意去提及具体有多长时间。可就在他好不容易精神不错的那一天，他碰到了上门来找他的克劳斯。  
  
显而易见，一切绝非巧合。  
  
“没什么，谢谢你。老实说，谢谢你把他引来。我感觉好极了，可能这八年以来前所未有的愉快。你可太机灵了。”以利亚耸肩，他跳上屋顶，走到女人身边。他没去计较安东瓦内特安排的小聪明，无所谓似的坦白自己对结果的满意。  
  
这一次的邂逅让以利亚想起了过去的许多事情，或许是唤醒了他过去的许多记忆。每回想起一点，他都对被尘封的那个自己产生一丝同情，又或终于能置身事外的旁观者清。他没去擅自触摸那扇紧闭的红门，越是接近它，痛苦就越为强烈。自始至终，比起过程，以利亚更看重结果。  
  
见安东瓦内特说不出话，他继续说下去，“我说过，别尝试欺骗我。我总能看穿它们，而且，这里没人比我更会说谎了。”  
  
“以利亚......我，我很抱歉。”她面露难色，攥紧手中的手机。  
  
以利亚伸出手，微笑。  
  
“把你的那位‘接引人’介绍给我认识一下吧。”  
  
他停顿了一下，走到安东瓦内特身边，从女人纤细的手指中抽出手机。他来回摆弄着手机，找到了刚刚的通话记录。那个号码来自大西洋的彼岸。  
  
“还记得我们之前说过，流失的力量吗？在接触到克劳斯之后，我感觉，我感觉自己又活过来了。”以利亚嘴角上扬，喜悦更是不加掩饰，“同时我也知道，过去的自己似乎格外自作多情。”  
  
“自作多情？以利亚，我也有弟弟，我也有家人。我明白你想要帮助他们的心情，可你有没有想过，家族存在的意义是什么？别跟我用失忆来搪塞。我的弟弟在上一次遇袭时，被‘隐修士’们打伤，正躺在塔内的ICU里续命。你想救你的家人，可我也想！”安东瓦内特夺回手机，“霍普想要她的妈妈回家，克劳斯想要他的哥哥回家，你的家人们都想帮你，你能不能稍微服一下软，哪怕就这么一次。”她带着哭腔的声音沙哑得像是粗糙的砂纸。  
  
“安东瓦内特，我能理解，可，我们都得忌惮着‘诅咒’的事情。我知道离开家族是多么不负责任的行为，可我还是选择放逐了自己。”以利亚从上衣口袋中拿出一张纸条，上面用卢恩文字写着一段预言，“我当时留下了两张字条，一个是你留给克劳斯的那张，另一张，一直在我手里。”  
  
将文字倒转过来，对着天空中闪烁的星星，他不禁叹气，“或许，没那么糟糕。”  
  
“好吧，那你是同意了？”  
  
“不全是，想要解开这张纸上的密码，看来必须要跟着克劳斯回去了。”  
  
以利亚叹了口气，他表情略严肃，“值得庆幸的是，我流失的力量在慢慢恢复，虽然很微弱，但这绝对与克劳斯相处的功劳。谢谢你，安东瓦内特。还有一点，我和他还无法进行精神同步。除了第一次，我们现在处于完全绝缘的状态。即使想要进行临时标记，我或他总会被搞得精疲力尽而昏过去。显而易见，我们在一起无法发挥哨兵与向导的能力，反而会出大问题，安东瓦内特。我们无法完成标记，如果我直接产生了结合热，会发生什么谁都不知道。”  
  
“你是说，你们只要完成标记就会世界毁灭？”  
  
“我也只是猜想。而且，过去的我无法解除诅咒，问题比我们想象的都要严重。”  
  
“所以你更需要跟我回新奥尔良了。”克劳斯不知何时，神不知鬼不觉地走到以利亚身边，他光着上半身，只穿了条牛仔裤，头发乱蓬蓬的，还在打哈气。“啊，这药剂劲儿可真大。”他闷闷不乐地一屁股坐在屋顶的屋檐上，手里攥着一瓶刚开封的酒瓶。  
  
“偷听可不是好习惯，克劳斯。说说你听到了多少？”以利亚微笑着说，那神情有一瞬间让克劳斯感到陌生。那张带着善意的面容发背后让克劳斯隐约畏惧起来。  
  
他紧了紧身子，收敛自己的锋芒，“听到，你跟我在一起会缓解力量流失。”  
  
“那就好。”以利亚微笑着说，“回屋去吧，帮我收拾一下行李。”  
  
“所以，你……”  
  
“我会跟你回去的，克劳斯，而且，我要见一下芙蕾雅。”  
  
安东瓦内特目送着他们离开，女人蹲坐在屋顶，突然想起一件旧事。她开始不住颤抖发出小声的干呕，她的牙齿在不停打颤。以利亚有太多东西都在瞒着他们，黑暗早就已经笼罩着他们。  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警！有非常OOC的sex描写！

本章预警！有非常OOC的sex描写！  
  
06   
在短暂的夜晚过去后，第二天，他们便启程前往机场。逃避了八年，以利亚很难不担心自己会重蹈覆辙。  
  
曾经有一个漆黑的身影在他的精神图景中徘徊，黑色的沙砾在意识的边缘游荡。它与以利亚身形相仿，全身被黑色所笼罩，那黑漆漆的身影仿佛要将所有的光吞噬。大多数情况下，它不会发出任何声音，只是默默地、不停地围绕着图景转圈。一段时间以来，以利亚想要假装它不存在，可随着他离开家人的时间越来越长，它开始发生了变化。它在逐渐长大，黑色的身影早已不成人形，笼罩住图景的光。  
  
  
“是什么让你突然改变了主意？”克劳斯问。  
  
“安东瓦内特给了我一个惊喜，意料之中的惊喜。”以利亚说，他看向克劳斯，“我不得不改变自己的计划，其中一项就需要找到芙蕾雅。”  
  
“你还真不忘算计。”克劳斯冷笑。  
  
“我就当你这是夸奖了。也许吧，我是个坦诚的人，我需要你们，而你也需要我。咱们这是双赢。”  
  
克劳斯不再接话，他一杯接着一杯地往肚子里灌酒，先是满怀愤怒，然后又替自己感到悲哀可笑。是啊，不可一世的“大混球”克劳斯也有今天，他苦笑一声。利用他们之间说不清道不明的亲密关系，在爱与被爱之间选择不择手段，这种卑劣的行径，不正是克劳斯惯用的伎俩吗？或许是老天爷终于知道惩罚一下他了，把他最重要的人从他的人生中恶狠狠地挖走了。  
  
此行安东瓦内特没有跟随他们，对于克劳斯来说，私人飞机上多一个人少一个人，根本无伤大雅。在酒精的麻醉中，他的面前浮现了那个女哨兵的模样，临走前，她欲言又止的样子，很不对劲。安东瓦内特面露难色，用极为复杂的眼神看向克劳斯。在以利亚向她发出邀请后，她闪烁其词地说要留下，她需要处理完马诺克斯的事务，便离开了。  
  
“你与她相处得怎么样？”克劳斯问。  
  
“不怎么样，安东瓦内特其实一直有点看不惯我，这我能看出来。”以利亚身子陷在沙发座椅里，他翘着腿，慵懒地打了个哈欠，移开直视克劳斯的视线。克劳斯在试探他，关于他与安东瓦内特之间地关系。他饶有兴趣地笑了一声，继续说，“怎么？你希望我跟她发生点什么？”  
  
“最好不要。”克劳斯长叹一口气，“我做了个梦，不太好的梦。”  
  
那个梦着实令他头痛欲裂。被拒绝，被背叛，曾经他们形影不离，而在梦里，他们形同陌路。当克劳斯再次睁开眼睛，看着坐在另一侧的人，他松了一口气。好在噩梦没能成真。  
  
“很抱歉，我现在没法为你疏解。”以利亚抿了抿嘴，紧接着，他起身，几步走到克劳斯身边，蹲下身子。他抬起手主动握住克劳斯有些颤抖的双手，紧紧地攥住，“虽然我不记得过去的以利亚是怎样安慰你的，但我想现在这应该管用。”  
  
他低下头，亲吻对方地手背，轻轻地。像是一团柔软地棉花拍打在冰冷地石头上。  
  
随后他嘴角上扬，笑眯眯地，眼睛弯成一条缝，直视着克劳斯。  
  
“告诉我，以利亚是怎样安慰你的。”  
  
他的话语仿佛带着魔力。非同一般的力量像一道闪电，直接劈开了坚硬地石墙，精神图景的屏障如同玻璃一样皲裂开。  
  
以利亚身体为向前倾，整个人快要靠在克劳斯的身上。他靠近克劳斯，见对方有试图拒绝的意思。  
  
“那天你可不是这样的，尼克劳斯。”以利亚舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，略显扫兴。他不喜欢这样的克劳斯，哨兵的模样与记忆中的截然不同。那个嚣张跋扈的狩猎者怎么变成了现在这幅模样。  
  
“换个地方。”克劳斯看不得以利亚那副失望的表情，他起身，拉住以利亚的手，走向机舱后侧。私人飞机上有更为私密的隔间，一般被布置为长途飞行中的卧室。安全，私密，有专门为哨兵与向导提供的精神辅助设施。  
  
克劳斯心脏砰砰直跳，他关上门，将对方用力抵在门上，低头啃咬对方的脖颈。他的脸颊微微泛红，眼中难以掩饰的水光在闪闪发亮。他吸了吸鼻子，拽住以利亚的衬衫。  
  
“以利亚......”他小声地叫着对方的名字。  
  
以利亚紧紧抱住男人，搂住他的肩膀，抚摸着他柔软的金色卷发。  
  
“我在这儿。”以利亚仰着头，闭上眼睛。  
  
吮吸气味足足十多分钟后，克劳斯抬起头，用带着雾气的那双眼睛盯着他的哥哥，他在渴求着，渴望着，在寻求对方的同意。  
  
“尼克劳斯。”以利亚说。  
  
转眼间天旋地转，以利亚被推到了床上，他双臂撑着自己的身体，费力地想要脱下自己的衣服。而早就脱完把衣服扔到一边的克劳斯直接将他推进柔软的床垫中。  
  
见以利亚在与自己的衬衫扣子作斗争，克劳斯直接伸手扯开了他的上衣。扣子被崩开，露出其中白皙结实的胸膛。  
  
“都说过了，少穿点这么麻烦的衣服。”克劳斯戏谑地说，温暖的双手抚摸着以利亚的身躯。前几日留下的咬痕还未完全消肿，粉红的印子在白皙的皮肤上格外明显。  
  
“手轻点！”以利亚嘴上拒绝，却开始迎合对方的啃咬。就算是失忆后他们也不是第一次做了，以利亚还是有种说不上的别扭。他主动翻过身，背对着克劳斯，身体完全陷在床垫和被子中，活像是一只慵懒的大猫。  
  
身后的温暖触感让以利亚不住颤栗颤抖，他舒服地哼了一声，侧过头，用余光看着克劳斯。  
  
“等不及了！”克劳斯问，他拉起以利亚陷在棉花里的腰，将他整个人半拎了起来。  
  
“嗯。”以利亚又哼了一声，他眼神迷离地顺着对方的力将臀部翘了起来。他全身放松，任由克劳斯揉弄他的下身。  
  
性，千百年来是他们的特殊交流方式。说来诡异，但在以利亚与克劳斯之间，它被赋予了不同的含义。他们之间从来是争吵不断，针锋相对。他们立场不同，行事手段更是不同。但唯独一件事，能让他们摈弃前行重新站在一起，孕育诞生了“希望”。  
  
麦克尔森家的人说，那是家人之间的羁绊，那个关于永恒的承诺。可事实上，是这样吗？仅仅是这样吗？兄弟手足，哨兵与向导，还是那条谁也没去逾越的看不见的线？  
  
克劳斯头脑发热，浑身上下滚烫滚烫的，他双手压在以利亚结实的腰部，双眼来回打量着对方修长匀称的身躯。他不想再让他离开了，一刻也不想了。  
  
“让我进去，以利亚，让我进去。”克劳斯低声在以利亚耳边说，像念诵着咒语。  
  
“快点......”以利亚面颊绯红，眼角湿润，他断断续续地说着，挺起自己的身体。  
  
话音刚落，克劳斯抽出扩张的手指，将下体早已挺立的性器差了进去。  
  
“啊！”以利亚舒服地呻吟着，他浑身颤抖，散发出致命的吸引力，向导能接触到那极具攻击性的力量在他的身体中肆意冲撞。他大脑中脆弱的屏障快要被冲破，他任由自己的媚态在哨兵面前显露无疑。  
  
“那就打开你的精神图景，让我进去！”  
  
“不——啊——克劳斯，快停下，啊！哈！”下体被肆意冲撞着，高潮迭起。以利亚大张着嘴，唾液从嘴角留下，他浑身痉挛，被男人钳制在身下。快感不停逼近，他试图闭紧双腿，却被男人用力掰开。

好痛，好烫......以利亚感到自己越来越靠近那扇红门，他像被挂在炮烙上炙烤，浑身上下疼痛不堪。  
  
“别怕，打开那扇门，打开它！”  
  
“我做不到，我做不到！”  
  
以利亚拼命挣扎着，发出撕心裂肺的喊叫。他浑身冒汗抽搐，本能地靠近克劳斯的身体，“尼克劳斯，尼克劳斯......”他呼唤着弟弟的名字，祈求抓住希望。信任他，牵挂他，已经是一种刻印在灵魂中的本能。就算是他选择了忘记，那份情感也一直徘徊在以利亚的脑中，挥之不去。  
  
曾经他能够忍受，不代表现在能。精神图景被强行突破，他浑身颤抖，像被闪电击中。曾经求而不得的温暖一下子唾手可得，让以利亚恍惚了。他心想着，决不能这样，决不能就这样任其摆布。他用力地推搡着克劳斯，侧过身子。男人的性器从他的体内滑出。  
  
以利亚借势将男人推到在床上，占据了主导的位置。他很清楚自己想要什么，眼前的男人想要什么，可他不能就此善罢甘休。他还有其他使命有待完成。在那之前，他绝对不能让克劳斯轻易完成标记，他决不能将好不容易被封印在红门的“情感”释放而出。  
  
他坐在克劳斯身上，主动晃动着自己的腰，他满脑子都是克劳斯的样子，他的眼睛，他的声音，他的肌肤，他的一切，都在以利亚能够触摸到的范围内。他前所未有的感到了安全，感到满足。有一个声音在他的脑海中不断回响，不断地呼唤着他，引诱着他。“放下一切，跟随着他，跟随着你的心。”  
  
  
当他再次睁开眼睛，他看见克劳斯正在他身边。他微笑着翻了个身，随后眉头紧皱，身下并非柔软的床铺而是坚硬结实的地板。他费力地爬了起来，克劳斯在一旁扶稳了他。以利亚的双腿在不自绝打颤。他们光着身子，站在一条白色的回廊中。  
  
“精神图景……”以利亚看着周遭的景色，惊诧地问，“你又能进来了？”  
  
克劳斯低头搂住以利亚，小声的说，“是的，不过，是在我们做到兴头上时。”  
  
“是有些扫兴。”以利亚补充道。  
  
“至少我们知道进入的新方法了。”克劳斯笑着说，“非常戏剧性！该死！”他还在为刚刚兴致被打扰而生气。

以利亚闭上眼睛想象出两身衣服，随后将其中一身丢给克劳斯，“别冻着。”他冷着脸，向白色回廊的尽头走去。回廊两侧是大大小小的门扉，门上着锁，没有钥匙谁也进不去。而在不远的尽头，有一扇被鲜血浸染成红色的木门。只要接近这扇门，以利亚变回感到有什么强大的外力要将他的灵魂抽离出去。他靠在墙壁一侧，不敢再向前一步。他大口喘着气，像一只搁浅的鲸鱼。  
  
“好了，以利亚。我在这儿，你得去打开那扇门，知道吗？”  
  
以利亚看着那扇门，感到深深的恐惧，他摇着头，紧抓着克劳斯，拼命向后撤。“我打不开它。”他眼睛大张，惊恐地拒绝着，束手无策，“我不知道我会变成什么样，克劳斯。”  
  
“那就去接受他。”  
  
“过去的我不敢，你以为现在的我就敢吗？给我点时间，求你了。”  
  
  
时间过得很快，他们回到新奥尔良，而家人们也习惯了失去以及的以利亚。马塞尔看着以利亚若有所思地叹气，他单独把向导叫到一旁试图解开被封印的记忆，但依旧未果。家族只能将希望寄托于他们的长姐芙蕾雅身上。这位强大的女向导不同于以利亚，她的力量更加原始纯粹，是引导自然的强大女巫。  
  
“跟我说说吧，空谷的诅咒究竟是什么？”芙蕾雅支走其他兄弟姐妹，她坐在沙发一角，表情尤为严肃，“以利亚，马塞尔也招了，他说是你让他帮你抹去记忆的。”  
  
以利亚完全明白她的意图，可就算是他自己也无法探寻自己到底知道些什么，他绝望地望着坐在对面该被他成为姐姐的女人，“我不知道，芙蕾雅，我很抱歉。但我能告诉你在克劳斯找到我前，我一度以为自己要死了。”  
  
“到底发生了什么？”  
  
“克劳斯来马诺克斯前，我的向导能力已经接近极限。而没过多久，克劳斯就来找我了，这不该是巧合，芙蕾雅。”以利亚接着说，“就在我们刚回新奥尔良后，他带着我去找了马塞尔。我们问了他一些事情，就是我为何执意要离开这件事。他当时的表情你一定能想象出来。他一脸’我就知道’的表情看着我们，说这件事只有我们自己能解决。”  
  
“这是肯定，诅咒的内容呢，是不是跟尼克有关？”  
  
以利亚点头，“还有卢恩文字，过去的我还留下了这个。”他将手中的信息纸条递给了芙蕾雅。上面用怪异的红色颜料图画着潦草的文字。  
  
接过那东西，芙蕾雅左右端详着，“这不像是普通颜料，你有观察过它的成分吗？”  
  
“不是血，不是墨水，是很古老的朱砂研磨的粉末。”以利亚回答道，“我认为这其中含有空谷诅咒的信息。‘我是家中混乱的原因’他说这是我的原话。几乎所有人都觉得以利亚该和克劳斯是一对，唯独他们自己不这样想。”  
  
“你是这样认为的吗，以利亚。现在的你是怎么看尼克的？”女人注视着他，目光深邃、复杂，仿佛能洞察一切。她是家中的长姐，能力非凡的女巫向导。  
  
“[耶梦加得]很喜欢他，我也，并不讨厌他。我的精神图景却在惧怕他。我们第一次见面时，他闯了进来，实在是无礼，还是爱靠蛮力解决问题。在接近红门的边缘，我把他扔了出来。可之后的几次，我发现，我根本无法为他展开屏障……除了……”  
  
“红门，那扇门你有什么了解吗？”芙蕾雅轻咳，除了正常的精神疏导与入侵，只有一种方式能够紧急进入，她避过了那个略微私密的话题。  
  
“我能预感到，记忆就在门后，可我打不开它，马塞尔也不能，我们都试过了。”  
  
芙蕾雅笑了一声，她端起茶杯，冷静地喝了一口茶，摇了摇头，“以利亚，母亲都说她看不透你，而你聪明的地方就在这里。就连你自己被你骗了。你想不想听一听我的推论？”  



End file.
